


Good Morning McKinley

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First days back at school are always the most awkward. This is no exception for Kurt Hummel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning McKinley

**Author's Note:**

> One of my very first Kurtofsky fanfics I ever wrote. I posted it to Tumblr before but never anywhere else. Also I'm kind of feeling guilty with what I wrote since I'm so against bullying, but I couldn't resist when I first wrote it..

Kurt knows the first day back at school will be awkward. He knows what it will bring. He knows all the tension that will be lingering throughout the first day, and possibly even the first week.

Kurt leans against his locker, swallowing hard as he slumps against the metal door. The coolness of the locker seeping through his shirt doing little to quell the nervous heat that bubbling through his body. It’s almost enough to turn his stomach sour.

He jumps as the locker next to his slams shut with a resounding clack that reverberates through his skull.

“Stop stressin so much boo.” Mercedes scolds with an amused half smile directed towards her companion. 

“Yeah Kurt, stop stressin.” Sam parrots as he slides his arm around Mercedes waist, before bringing his purple slushie to his lips to sip at. “Why e’actly he stessin for?”

Mercedes and Kurt exchange a look and roll their eyes at the blonde.

“Don’t talk with ya mouth full of slush.” Mercedes says with a huff, slinging her bag over her shoulder Sam simply shrugs, his attention momentarily captured by a few fellow jocks as he nods in acknowledgement to them. They do the same without stopping.

“What I am stressing over is the fact that Blaine is _still_ becoming a transfer student.” Kurt mutters, his expression a mix between fondness and annoyance and hurt.

“I thought you two split up after prom?”

“Yes Sam, you know as well as anyone else we did.” Kurt snapped, the remains of the wound on his heart flaring up with brief pain as he was reminded of their messy breakup.

“So,” Same started out cautiously as if trying to find the right words in his head before speaking again, “why is he still transferring?”

“Cuz his parents were finally glad that they didn’t have to pay for tuition anymore.” Mercedes piped up in a matter-of-fact tone. Kurt’s expression dropped bemusedly. Mercedes held up her hands and mouthed “what?” to him.

With another sigh Kurt hitched his bag higher onto his shoulder before someone clearing their throat caught his attention.

“What the hell you wearin?” Mercedes was the first to ask as Sam snorted into his Slushie. Kurt cursed the day he ever suggested that Blaine ever go to the same school as him.

Before them Blaine stood with an almost arrogant smirk placed on his face, his back straight as a board. To Kurt it was almost shocking to see him wearing a dress shirt and jeans in place of the usual Dalton uniform. But he guessed he’d have had to give it back just as Kurt himself had had to do.  But what threw him off was what was adorning Blaine’s head and face.  
  


“Blaine… what on Marc Jacobs green Earth do you have on?” Kurt asking looking towards the skies and shaking his head.

“Protection.” Blaine states in all seriousness.

“And do tell protection from what?”

“Well, you warned me about being slushied.” He said with a rather proud smirk on his face.

“And?” Kurt asks waving his hands out in frustration.

“So I’m prepared.” With that he added a satisfied nod practically beaming at the pure brilliance of his idea. Kurt, Mercedes, and Sam exchange an unimpressed look before they turn and start up the hall without another word.

“So, looks like we have first period together.” Blaine says, slinging an arm around Kurt’s shoulders when he catches up to the trio. It makes Kurt mentally cringe. The gesture is too familiar, a bit too intimate to be coming from Blaine.

Kurt, as casually as he can, shrugs Blaine’s arm from his shoulders. Making it look like an attempt to card his fingers through his strategically tousled caramel color locks. He doesn’t miss the huff of annoyance from Blaine.

“Would you take that thing off?” Kurt inquires making subtle glances about the corridor, “people are starting to stare.”

“It’s better than crushed ice and colored corn syrup to the face.”

“Will you suck it up? The chances of you getting slushied are slim to none Blaine.” Kurt can’t keep the bite of irritation out of his voice. Beside him Mercedes and Sam hardly try to cover up their snickering.  Kurt stops on a dime and turns to face his ex-lover now friend.

“Just take it off before you get helmet hair,” Kurt said with a softer less irritated tone, “only the jocks can just barely pull off that look.” In an instant Kurt can feel the apples of his cheeks flame to life at the thought of a certain jock in particular that can pull off helmet hair rather well.

Blaine doesn’t even seem to notice the blush on Kurt’s cheeks.

“I can pull it off just as easy as any dumb Neanderthal.” By now Blaine is fully pouting as he takes the protective mask off and cradles it under his arms like a football helmet. Kurt decides to overlook the way Blaine’s dark curls are now matted down to his head in a rather unflattering way. As the first warning bell sounds over their head Kurt starts up the hall with Sam and Mercedes again, only to have Blaine’s arm circle around his waist.

“Blaine look I__” Kurt starts but is quickly cut off by the sight of Puckerman swaggering up to them pausing momentarily before thrusting a cup full of blue slush into Blaine’s face. Blaine is instantly sputtering and shivering and shaking the ice from his face and clothes.

“Welcome to McKinley, now get off my boy’s boy, bro.” Puck states with a sneer that Kurt assumes is supposed to be a smile.

“Wh-what?” Blaine asks, blue ice clips sliding down his face as he looks at the mohawked teen.  By now his arm has dropped from Kurt’s waist and Kurt can’t help but feel thankful but also annoyed at Puckerman’s little display.

“Want me to walk you to class while eyebrows gets cleaned up, babe?” Comes a voice from behind them. Blaine jumps, Mercedes and Sam smile at each other as they walk away, Kurt blushes and smiles. This time when an arm wraps around him he relaxes into the touch rather than fight it.

“I’d like that actually.” Kurt mutters, blushing even brighter when Dave’s fingers tip his head back, their eyes meeting for an instant before their lips are pressing together sweetly.

When they break apart finally, Blaine is still gaping at them, tiny blue puddles forming around him where the ice has dripped onto the floor.

“Might wanna go get cleaned up.” Dave says with a smirk, not hiding his amusement at all as he starts to escort Kurt away who gives him an apologetic smile and wave.

“My man.” Dave says as they near Puck, lifting his arm as they clap hands together briefly before he tugs Kurt tighter to his side and they walk together up the corridor, Kurt now chattering away animatedly about a recent musical he watched that Dave might enjoy as well.

“No problem bro.” Puck says back. Blaine is the only one who sees Puck pocket the twenty dollar bill that Dave’s slipped into his hand.

 


End file.
